In Every Way & Every Day, I Love You
by Lady Andith
Summary: This is a modern AU Richobel story. It is for my secret santa @daalny, it is only small and fluffy and it's also my first Richobel story, so be gentle and please leave a review. Richard comes home to find his wife Isobel looking after a very poorly visitor. Thank you and i hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and have a great New Year's or should i say Hogmanay. TTFN xxx


**AN: This is a modern AU Richobel story. It is for my secret santa daalny, it is only small and fluffy and it's also my first Richobel story, so be gentle and please leave a review. Thank you and i hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and have a great New Year's or should i say Hogmanay. TTFN xxx**

"Isobel!"

Richard Clarkson called out to his wife to let her know that he was home. It wasn't out of necessity, it was out of habit but there was no reply

"Isobel?" he said quieter but still no reply, she would normally answer, but no. So he took off his winter jacket, that was covered in snow and went in search of his wife of a year.

_Why is it that when you are looking for something or someone, it or them are always in the last place you would think to look _he thought to himself

As he reach the door to one the spare bedroom, the door opened and Isobel stepped out of the room quietly "Bel? What's wrong?" he looked in the direction of the closed door

"Everything's fine darling. We have a little visitor" she opened the door a crack to let him see who was in the room. Laying on the bed asleep was Isobel's four year old grandson George, Isobel closed the door again and Richard turned to her

"What's wrong with me wee man?" Isobel could hear the worry in his voice, (the reason she knew he was worried was that his Scottish burr became thicker than normal and little Scottish words would slip into his dialogue) Isobel smiled and motioned her head in the direction of their bedroom

They went to their room and sat on their bed together, Richard took her hands in his and twined their fingers together and said "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing… he's just got a 'wee' cold that's all" he was about to interrupt her but she stopped him with her fingers to his lips

"Mary got a call from George's nursery saying that he wasn't feeling very well, so with no one at home to take care of him, Matthew called me to see if i could go and pick up George and look after him. He said that Mary wanted to leave but couldn't get away from work because the one of the Head partners at the law firm 'a Sir Richard Carlisle' is acting like a complete and utter ass towards them both, for some reason he wants to get rid of them and want to use any excuse to do so. So they where such between a rock and a hard place, I couldn't exactly say no, could i? He's my grandson"

Richard smiled at her and kissed her fingertips, he murmured "Of coarse you couldn't say no, not only is he your grandson but it's not in your nature to say no. And that 'Sir Richard' does sound like an ass, honestly what sort of man makes a mother choose between her son and her career" she returned his smile and kissed him on the lips, she got up from the bed, still holding onto one of his hands and said "I know. Well… I've got to go"

"Why?"

"Well, i've got to get George's pajama's, Cuthbert (George's favorite teddy) and some other things, i wanted to get him into bed and settled as quick as possible. I know it's a lot to ask but could you…"

"Look after George? No problem darling but shouldn't i go instead and leave you here to look after George?" she shook her head "No… Do you know where his pajama's are? or for that matter… more importantly, where Cuthbert is kept?"

"You know perfectly well i don't, well i know where Cuthbert would be" he replied sheepishly, pulling her back down to sit on the bed, he continued "No… I'll go and if i need help i'll call you, ok?" he smiled at her and she nodded in agreement

"Right… now that's settled, i'd better be going then" he got up from the bed and turned to face her "And darling, look after my wee chummy" Isobel laughed, Richard chuckled and leaned down and kissed her again, she murmured against his lips "Your a very sweet and wonderful man. Do you know that?" he grinned "Really? And here i thought that you married me for my body?" he gave her a wolfish smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes and giggled "Mmm… That's exactly what i married you for, your wonderful body" she kissed him again but it was full of want

Richard pulled away and cleared his throat "Um…Well…, i better be going. The sooner i go, the sooner i get back" she winked at him and smiled, he kissed her hand and before she knew it, he was gone

**I&R**

"Hiya, i'm back" Richard said as he walked into the living room "I'm so sorry darling…" he trailed off. Mary and Matthew where sitting in the living room with Isobel and all of them had smirks on their faces, Richard smiled "Oh hi, you's two" he walked to the young couple and shook Matthew's hand and kissed Mary on the cheek and then turned to Isobel and sat next to her on the sofa but not before kissing her on the cheek as well "How are you both? Well i hope?" Mary and Matthew both smiled and Mary said "We're both fine, just tired and we're a little worried about George"

"Of coarse your both worried but… it's only a cold" Richard said reassuringly he turned to his wife and said "I'm sorry it took so long but the traffic was a bloody nightmare and the weather. It's snowing"

"Is it?" Isobel and Mary both got up from their seats and looked out the window and it was indeed snowing quite heavily, they returned to their seats and Isobel said "Well, that settles it. You two are staying for supper and we're not taking 'No' for an answer, isn't that right darling?"

"Yes. We'll order take out, alright?" The young couple nodded in agreement and chuckled and smiled

Then Isobel turned to Richard and asked "Did you find everything, darling?" she smiled at him

"Yes" Richard answered "I hope you's two don't mind? but i went to your house to get some of George's things" Mary and Matthew smiled, Matthew said "That's fine. Mother was saying it would be better if George stayed here until he gets better, what with us both working and with have Carlisle breathing down our necks"

"Yes, Bel was telling me about your boss. Is there anything that can be done?" Mary and Matthew shook their heads and said in unison "No"

Matthew continued "You see Carlisle is one of the head partners at Murray, Carson, Carlisle & Strallan. We're only junior partners"

"Can't you talk to one of the other partners?" Richard asked with a deep frown

"Well the thing is… that the two partners that can normally rein him in are currently absent. Strallan is off on bereavement as his wife Maude has just died of cancer, poor man and Carson, he's away celebrating his wedding 25th anniversary with his wife. They've gone to Australia to go and see Elsie's sister" Mary said

"And so, what about Mr Murray? Can't he do anything about him?" Richard asked

Matthew breathed out through his nose and said "No, we all think that Carlisle has something on him but we're not quite sure."

Richard sighed not knowing what to say, but before he could say anything he heard a small voice say

"Nanna? I'm thirsty, can i have a drink? please" unbeknownst to them George had gotten up, still wearing his clothes, he was yawning and rubbing his eyes, when he saw his parents he ran to them and hugged them

"How are you feeling darling?" Mary asked kissing his still warm forehead and smoothing his disheveled hair. He sniffed and coughed and said weakly "I still don't feel well, mummy"

Isobel said "I'll go and get a glass of water" but Richard stopped her, by putting his hand on her arm and got to his feet and said "No, darling i'll go and get it"

He was back before they knew it and handed the glass of water to Mary and she helped her son to drink, George said "Thank you Grandpa" Richard smiled and went back to his seat and said "Your welcome chummy and i've got something for you. Would you like it?" George nodded and Richard produced Cuthbert from the bag with the things Richard had picked for George

George squealed and ran to his Grandpa and throw a tiny arm about his neck and grabbed ahold of Cuthbert at the same time, Richard lifted George into his lap and the little tike said "I love you Grandpa" Richard smiled and said "I love you too, chummy" the three other adults all made an 'Awe' noise and Richard just gave them all a mock withering look and then stuck out his tongue at them and they all laughed

**I&R**

Richard and Isobel were snuggled together in their warm bed, fast asleep

Hours before, Mary had put her sleeping child to bed but not before Matthew had read a story to his son, they had all had a delicious Chinese take away which Matthew insisted that he and Mary pay for as a thank you for looking after George

Richard stirred, to the fell of a tiny cold hand on his arm, groggily he opened his eyes, to see a frightened and tear stained George in his spiderman jammi's and clutching Cuthbert to his chest

Richard rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he could make out George's tiny figure because of the light coming from the street lights outside and sat up in bed, he lifted and hugged his Grandson's little body to him, he could feel the tension running through his body and asked "What's wrong wee man?" George sniffed and returned the hug

"It's the bogeyman, he's trying to get me. Can i sleep with you and Nanna? Please"

"Of coarse you can, chummy" Richard moved the little lad and placed him in-between himself and Isobel. Isobel stirred and dreamily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her Grandson next to her

Isobel reached out and felt her Grandson's forehead, it was still warm she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead and asked "Did you have a nightmare?"

It was Richard that answered "No, he says the bogeyman's after him"

"Ooo… The bogeyman. Did you know George? that your daddy was scared of the bogeyman too"

"No" her Grandson replied, Isobel smiled

"Ah… But do you know how to protect yourself against the bogeyman?" Richard asked, George shook his head, Richard continued but picked up Cuthbert and held him "Well… You see, the reason why the bogeyman didn't get you was because of Cuthbert or should i call him by his proper name 'Sir Cuthbert', Sir Cuthbert is a knight and as long as you have Sir Cuthbert any monsters or bogeymen can not get you"

Richard gave Cuthbert back to George and then got a hug from him, he could feel George's body relax but just a little, Richard said to his Grandson "There's still something on that little mind of your's George, isn't there?" George nodded and said "Rupert at nursaberry said that Santa won't be coming to my house" Isobel asked "Why wouldn't Santa come to your house?"

"Because we don't have a chimbly" Richard could feel the bed shake as Isobel stifled her giggles

"Nanna, what's so funny?"

"Nothing darling" Isobel said "Grandma's just being silly"

Richard smirked and leaned over their Grandson to kiss her, he leaned back and said

"Well… This Rupert at Nursery is wrong, you see, now a days Santa doesn't need chimbly's because a lot of children don't have them… do you know what he uses in place of chimbly's?"

"No Grandpa" Richard smiled and said "He uses a magic key, to let him in any house in the world. So you see, Santa will be coming, so you better be good… OK"

"I'm always good Grandpa"

"I know you are chummy"

Richard felt his Grandson completely relax but tightened his little arms around his Grandpa, before Richard knew what was happening he felt Isobel's lips on his and her say in breathy tones

"In every way & every day, i love you" she kissed him again, he returned her kiss and smiled against her lips (Those wonderful lips that have given him so much joy, happiness and pleasure) and said "I love you Bel" he draped his arm over the both of them and before all three of them fell into the most blissful sleep

George said "I love you Grandma and Grandpa"

His Grandparents replied in unison "And we love you too, chummy (Richard) darling(Isobel)

Richard tightened his embrace and all three fell asleep

**The End**


End file.
